best_tv_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gravity Falls
Gravity Falls is an American animated television mystery dramedy-thriller series created by Alex Hirsch, produced by Disney Television Animation originally for Disney Channel from June 15, 2012, to February 15, 2016. Plot Twins Dipper and Mabel Pines are sent to spend the summer with their great-uncle, Grunkle Stan Pines, in the mysterious town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Grunkle Stan has the kids help him run The Mystery Shack, the tourist trap that he owns. The twins try to adapt to the weird surroundings but sense that there is something strange about Gravity Falls and begin to unlock its secrets. When Dipper uncovers a cryptic journal that offers insight into the town's mysteries, he and Mabel use it and their enthusiastic desire to vanquish evil to battle the imminent mysteries that surround them. Why It Rocks # Beautiful animation. # Very likable characters, such as Dipper, Stan, Ford, Wendy, and Soos. #* Dipper's tomboyish twin sister, Mabel, was extremely cute. # Intelligent, mature and witty humor. # Great writing and very creative episodes, such as Not What He Seems, The Last Mabelcorn and the Weirdmageddon three-parter. # Great voice actors, such as Jason Ritter and Kristen Schaal. # Has a great grasp on mystery, darkness, drama and adventure. # Awesome villains, such as Gideon Gleeful and Bill Cipher. # Entertaining action, such as the final battle in Weirdmageddon: Part 3. # Clever hidden messages, such as Bill Cipher's final message. # Hilarious one-liners, such as "It's funny how dumb you are!". # It not only focuses on the supernatural side, but it also focuses on the relatable growing pains of adolescence. # Pretty solid intro. # Funny parodies, such as Rumble McSkirmish, a parody of Ryu from Street Fighter. # The background design is visually beautiful for being created in Photoshop. # Soos is a funny and entertaining comic relief. Bad Qualities # Includes content that is inappropriate for a kids show, such as jump scares, on-screen deaths and this. # A few bad episodes, like Dipper vs. Manliness and Roadside Attraction, but even those aren't too bad. # A few of the characters like Stanley and Mabel can get unlikable occasionally because of their occasional selfishness, and the way they both treat Dipper, and Mabel herself can get annoying at times. Trivia * Alex Hirsch used his own grandfather for the inspiration for Grunkle Stan. * Alex Hirsch based the entire series from his childhood summers he would spend with his twin sister, Ariel. * The Mystery Shack is based on the Oregon Vortex, a mystery attraction that Alex Hirsch visited while visiting Oregon during his college years. * The character Dipper is based off the show's creator, Alex Hirsch. * According to Alex Hirsch, Dipper and Mabel are their parents' middle names. * All the backgrounds for the show are created using Adobe Photoshop. * The character Soos, is based off from an old college buddy of the show's creator, Alex Hirsch named Jésus Chambrot. * Dipper and Mabel Pines are from Piedmont, California, the place where show creator, Alex Hirsch, is from. Category:Cartoons Category:Animation Category:Disney Shows Category:2010's Programs Category:Television Shows Reviewed by PhantomStrider Category:Action Shows Category:Fantasy Shows Category:Dark Fantasy Shows Category:Science Fantasy Shows Category:Comedy shows Category:Controversial Shows Category:Traditional animation shows Category:Paranormal Shows Category:Adventure Shows Category:Mystery Shows Category:Disney Channel Shows Category:Urban Fantasy Shows